


Miss Missing You

by claiternaiter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, E.N.D. - Freeform, Etherious Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claiternaiter/pseuds/claiternaiter
Summary: Natsu has succumbed to E.N.D. and has been reeking havoc and destruction across Fiore. The end has finally come and now it's the deciding battle between him and Lucy. In a war like this, the two realize that sometimes it's the person you'd take a bullet for that's behind the trigger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first angsty piece that I've written, so I hope I did it justice.

Natsu was happy.

For months he had caused pain. He had caused destruction. He had caused sadness. All around him, the once vibrant city was crumbled to blackened ash. Smoke choked the air and a sweltering haze settled permanently over the land.

Now, he leaned over Lucy. He hated that it had to be her. He hated to see the anguish in her eyes, like she had somehow been betrayed. She was yelling something to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen to her words. He just kept staring at her eyes. He hated that they were full of sadness as he looked at them for the last time. He wished that he could see the laughter in them once more. He wished to see her smile one more time, but he knew it was not meant to be.

With difficulty, he lifted his arm to run his hand through her golden hair. Tears were spilling from Lucy now. He gave her an insincere smile, hoping it would somehow cheer her up.

“It’ll be okay Lucy. It’s better this way.”

Unfortunately, this seemed to have the opposite effect as Lucy lost the last of her remaining strength and broke down. She fell to her knees, bringing Natsu down with her. He landed heavily and rolled over so that his head rested on her lap. All he could hear now was sporadic breathing.

While he could still muster the strength to do so, he raised his shaking hand clasped it around the star-studded dagger. Lucy tried to bat his hands away, but he ignored her hysterical protests. With one great he heave, he pulled the weapon out of his chest and handed it back to Lucy.

“Don’t lose this. It was able to protect you when I couldn’t.”

Lucy shook her head and mouthed wordlessly, but reluctantly accepted the bloodstained dagger. They both knew he was right. Even though END had taken over his body, it was still Natsu doing all those terrible things. He had hurt his friends and family. He had hurt her.

“I’m sorry Lucy.”

He caressed her cheek as she leaned over him. He hated that she had to be the one to wield the blade that could finally defeat him. He was the one who was supposed to protect her, and now she was protecting everyone else from him. At least now, he couldn’t hurt her anymore. At least now, he could not cause any more death and destruction. Now everybody could rebuild their lives without fearing for him to come and take everything away.

Natsu’s vision started to dim, but he continued to only stare at Lucy. He was glad that she would be the last thing he sees. He was at peace knowing that he could no longer cause her harm. He gave her a small smile and relaxed as the darkness overtook him.

Yes. Natsu was happy.


End file.
